To develop an algorithm to evaluate patients with adult psychosis. Patients with late-life psychosis will be admitted for biochemical studies, magnetic resonance imaging and brain electrical area mapping to differentiate patients with structural neuropsychiatric disorders from those with biochemical abnormalities.